


The Thistle and The Rose

by beautifullyheeled



Series: Flowers that Bloom [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never believed, when they met, that her heart would heal. That is would one day flourish and grow anew under gentle, studious care. Callused hands used to hard work took up another task entirely, one generally assumed would be a man’s place in this instance; but she was used to rubbing against America’s societal grain for a while now. It should not have surprised her that said heart, that was clearly beating hard beneath her breast, now beat for her closest friend alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thistle and The Rose

She never believed, when they met, that her heart would heal. That is would one day flourish and grow anew under gentle, studious care. Callused hands used to hard work took up another task entirely, one generally assumed would be a man’s place in this instance; but she was used to rubbing against America’s societal grain for a while now. It should not have surprised her that said heart, that was clearly beating hard beneath her breast, now beat for her closest friend alone.

The man she had chosen was now gone. Lost. As so many men were.

But he was the best of them all. 

Peggy knew that Steve had lost someone in the war. She had her suspicions, but kept them to herself as what they had had was still so very new. Barely a blush of a romance that had held so much possibility. 

As so many couples had before.

Now, though, she loved Steve even more, for those very reasons she never spoke of. He’d shown her that love, in it’s various guises, should be grabbed onto by both hands. Held fast to you and never let go of if it was returned. She found herself, her heart, being mirrored in another now. Her best friend. Closest confidante. Girl with the truest smile and warmest eyes she had ever seen. Backbone of steel with a cracking mind for solving things on the side when not working. Maybe she’d bring her over to SHIELD when it was more than rag-tag.

But that was ages away. 

This was now.

And her beating heart between them. A touch- just a step away. 

She bit at her lower lip, sending thanks that she hadn’t yet put on her lipstick and pulled the brush from her best friends hand, putting it down on the vanity. The thought of them sharing it soon sent a thrill through her. Wasn’t necessary here, in Stark’s place. They had their own rooms now. Smiling at the reflection of sheer curiosity in those sparkling eyes, she tipped her fingers into the shiny strands in front of her.

“Peggy?” Soft looking red lips spoke her name softly. “Peggy I-”

“Angie, I’d like to- you see, you’ve bewitched me. I think I’m more than a little in love with you, darling. You’ve cared for me for ages I think- but I wasn’t ready. My heart-”

Then, just then, Angie turned around on her little bench, and kissed her; stealing all of Peggy’s other words away.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few small Cartinelli fics that tie together into a larger universe. This little series is going to be glimpses of Peggy's life CAtFA, through Agent Carter, and beyond.


End file.
